The present invention relates to multipurpose retainers and, more particularly, a multipurpose retainer adapted to be used as a roller dispenser and for safely storing scissors or shears in a logical home from which and to which users can quickly find and return them.
Currently, rolled-materials dispensers serve only to be operatively associated with the rolled materials. Furthermore, prior to the present invention, there has not been a standardized way to store scissors or shears so that they are visually accessible, readily available, and safely stored.
Rolled materials dispensers, such as for paper towels, are found in workshops, workrooms, and kitchens; however, such dispensers take up valuable counter space or under-cabinet space while only performing a single function. None of them provide additional functions such as storage for tools like scissors that would justify this. Also, current dispensers do not have attractive or interesting tops that scissors could provide.
Scissors and shears are useful tools especially in the kitchen. But they are easily misplaced or lost, making them difficult to find when you need them. This extra effort is a waste of time and energy. Scissors can be stored in knife blocks but those take up valuable counter space as well. Current scissor storage does not work well because it is not standardized and lacks efficiency in locating them, for example, scissors can be stored in a drawer but that requires extra effort to open and close a drawer.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multipurpose retainer adapted to be used as a roller dispenser and for safely storing scissors or shears in a logical home from which and to which users can quickly find and return them.